Skateboarders, BMX riders, aggressive inline skaters, snowboarders, skiers, and scooter riders all use stationary obstacles to perform tricks on. Each of these sports includes certain tricks called grinds. A grind refers to sliding a board, bicycle, etc. across a section of the stationary obstacle. Typically, stationary obstacles will include a railing, ledge, or other slick surface from which to grind. Rails can come in different sizes and shapes. Large flat surfaces on which grinds are performed on sides of the stationary obstacles are referred to as ledges or boxes.
Skateboarders require a smooth, large area to be able to ride effectively. Parking lots and sidewalks provide the necessary consistency for most riders. Since skateboarders are often limited by their location, there may be very few places to ride and/or set up obstacles.
As such, a transformable obstacle providing a wide range of challenges is needed. Such a transformable obstacle can help a rider progress since more options are available, and the rider will not grow tired of continuously riding a single obstacle.